


Daddy Is A Criminologist

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, God I Want Him So Much, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Daddy Tim, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: You get to visit the set of Let's Do The Time Warp Again with Tim and you two get so hot for one another that when everyone else goes to lunch, you get busy.





	Daddy Is A Criminologist

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with 2016 Tim in mind, as he is in the movie. If that's not your thing, I'd recommend not reading. Anyway, please enjoy.

Today, with Tim, I went to the set of Let's Do The Time Warp Again, where he is playing The Criminologist, with Laverne Cox taking over Tim's role as Frank N Furter. I'd been introduced to Laverne and she was a sweetheart who simply adored Tim but the less said about Frank being played by a woman, the better. Anyway, I was very excited to be on set and watch my gorgeous Tim in action. He sits in this big chair for his role and he's wearing a white shirt and a red tie with white spots and a brown chunky cardigan. He has his hair slicked back and he's wearing glasses. As I watch him do a take, my overwhelming feeling is that he is so hot. The glasses and his fabulous beard make him so sexy and I can feel my face begin to flush as my body reacts to him. I bite my lip as I watch a few retakes and I feel a spike of desire as Tim looks over his glasses into the camera, which is a little to my left. 

 

I saw that look just last night as I entered our bedroom in a sexy, silky little gown the colour of champagne. It just covered my butt and no more. Tim had looked up from his book as I came through the door and he looked over the frames of his glasses, the fire in his eyes ignited at once. Needless to say, my gown didn't stay on for very long after that. 

 

As I stood remembering how good Tim's cock felt inside me last night, I had to take several steadying breaths. Daddy always made me feel so amazingly satisfied and he knew exactly which buttons to press to make me crazy with pleasure. I pretend not to notice the tell-tale tingle of arousal between my legs as I continue watching Tim be far too sexy for his own good. 

 

The low and seductive timbre of his voice coupled with his proper English accent was giving me shivers. You'd think that being around him most of the time would lessen the effect he had on me. If anything, since I had moved in with Tim, it seemed to affect me even more. I loved it when he purred in detail into my ear just what he wanted to do to me. The sensation of his hot breath in my ear and the gentle brush of his impossibly full lips always had me soaking my panties right then and there. If I was still wearing them that is. 

 

Tim had really embraced the idea of being Daddy, and he almost always referred to himself in the third person during sex, which I loved. It was so very arousing and Tim always seemed to know which words would have me coming within seconds of them being spoken. My mind was racing with desire as I looked at Tim discuss something with the director. I took a seat, trying to discreetly squeeze my thighs together to tamp down my arousal. The phrase "lady boner" came to mind. 

 

At that moment, Tim looked over at me and winked, flashing his killer smile. Oh god, that did it. I felt a trickle of moisture run into my panties. I simply stared at him, unable to react for fear of letting everyone on set see just how turned on I was. He held my stare for a few seconds before returning to focus on the director once again. 

 

Filming continued for another hour or so and a crew member announced that they would now be breaking for lunch. Everyone was going out to a nearby deli to eat, as was tradition on a Friday. I stood up and went to fetch Tim's wheelchair. Laverne passed by and said hi to me. I smiled at her as she crossed the floor to help Tim up from his chair. I heard Tim say,

"Thanks honey but y/n and I are going to stay here today. We brought our own. I thought it'd be a nice change for me,"

I looked at Tim, confusion evident on my face. I knew nothing about this. He gave me a meaningful look without anyone noticing. I just went with it, agreeing with Tim.

"We'll be back in about an hour,"

someone called as everyone made their way to the door. Tim nodded and as the studio door closed, he beckoned me to him, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. 

 

I walked over to him and started to ask what we were having for lunch. I stopped directly in front of his chair. He was giving me a heated look. 

"I thought you might like some hot, hard cock,"

he purred. I swallowed audibly, my eyes suddenly drawn to his crotch.

"Unless you'd rather not of course,"

he raised an eyebrow,

"Babe, I can practically smell your arousal. You didn't do a very convincing job of hiding it from me. However, I don't think anyone else noticed,"

he continued, and I sighed in relief.

"You looked so naughty trying to squeeze your thighs together. Daddy had to look away so that he didn't cum in his pants at the delicious sight of his baby girl all hot and bothered,"

His green eyes, darkened with lust, penetrated my own and I felt white hot heat ignite desire in my belly. Tim held out his hand, which I took and he tugged me on to his lap. Straddling him, I could feel his cock hardening under me. I bit back a groan with a bite to my lip. Tim exhaled heavily, the sudden pressure on his cock causing the smallest amount of friction. Slowly, I removed Tim's cardigan and threw it to the floor before undoing his tie and his shirt buttons, sliding my hands inside to caress his torso. My thumbs swiped across his nipples making them pebble and causing Tim to groan in his throat. I couldn't resist Tim's luscious lips for a moment longer. I pressed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck, threading one hand in his hair. Tim tilted his head and deepened the kiss, running his tongue across the seam of my lips. I welcomed his tongue into my mouth and as he sucked on my tongue, his hands slid under my dress and gripped my ass firmly, massaging and kneading, pulling me on to his cock. His tongue continued exploring my mouth as one hand came to the front of my body and slid down to the sodden silky crotch of my panties. I moaned as Tim rubbed me over the wet material, pressing my hips to his hand. I broke from the kiss and leaned my head back as Tim increased the pressure of his hand, letting a moan escape my lips. Tim latched his mouth to my neck and sucked hard, before soothing the little patch of skin by laving it with his tongue. He did a little trail of these and my blood was singing in my veins. As he worked his way back up the column of my throat, I felt him slide his hand inside my panties and run a finger the length of my slit. I gasped into his mouth. I loved when he slid his hand inside my wet panties.

"Daddy loves how wet his baby girl gets just thinking about his cock,"

he whispered against my lips, a growl just evident in his tone. Tim sought out my aching clit and began to massage it with his fingertip, the slippery movement causing my arousal to skyrocket. 

"Daddy.."

I moaned out as my hips began to buck against his hand.

"Tell me what you want baby,"

Tim said in a low voice as he continued to tease my clit, his eyes locked with mine. I had a few tries before i could speak, owing to the pleasure I was feeling.

"I want your fingers inside me. Finger fuck me,"

I breathed, before closing my eyes at a particularly thrilling sensation as Tim began flicking my clit with the tip of his finger. I was panting, my forehead resting on his shoulder as it was too much effort to hold it up. 

 

Presently, Tim slid one finger inside my pussy and I bit down on the sensitive skin of his neck, causing him to growl from deep within. I knelt up slightly giving Tim better access and he let a second finger join the first, moving them in and out at a steady pace. He was going so deep I could feel the top of his palm against my lips as he pushed in. I lifted my head and kissed Tim hard, my tongue licking every inch of his mouth I could reach. Having to break for air, I was gasping for breath as Tim's fingers moved around inside me, the delicious drag against my clenching walls driving me wild. 

"Oh Daddy, don't stop!"

I cried desperately, fucking myself hard on Tim's fingers, my breathing becoming erratic as I came close. 

"Come for Daddy,"

Tim groaned, the sensation of me bucking against his hand, moaning and writhing in pleasure sending a frisson of excitement down his spine. I came spectacularly all over Tim's hand, breathing shallowly as I revelled in the feeling. I rested my forehead against Tim's as my breathing began to regulate. I could feel Tim's raging erection as I sat on his lap again. Then I watched in awe as he brought his coated fingers to his lips and sucked them clean, humming his approval. I began to slowly thrust my hips against his and Tim breathed deeply,

"Babe, Daddy can't wait much longer,"

he growled and in one quick movement my dress was in a heap on the floor. He removed my bra in record speed and began to suck on my breast, laving his tongue over my nipple, kneading the other. Tim knew how much I loved to have my breasts sucked and licked and I held his head to my chest as he devoured me, arching my back towards his face. Breaking for air, Tim pulled back. I stood up and shimmied out of my panties and shoes. I knelt between Tim's legs and began to unfasten his buckle. Tim lifted his hips slightly, allowing me to yank his pants and underwear down to his ankles, freeing his neglected, leaking cock. Taking him into my mouth, Tim cried out, fingers digging into the arms of the chair. 

"Baby! Babe!"

he gritted out through clenched teeth,

"Baby, Daddy needs you to fuck him,"

Tim was panting at the sensation of my hot mouth enveloping his cock but he knew he wasn't going to last long. And he needed to feel his cock inside me. I looked up at him, my mouth around his throbbing, aching cock and he pleaded,

"Please baby, sit on Daddy's cock!"

 

He sounded so desperate that I released him from my mouth and climbed into his lap and positioned my hips, guiding his heavy, pulsing cock inside me, slowly taking him in until I was flush against him. Tim let loose a guttural groan as I began to move my hips, riding his cock with abandon. He was huge and oh my lord, the feeling of him sliding in and out of me made my eyes roll back in my head. Tim reached up and kneaded my breasts.

"Harder! Come on baby, fuck me until I cum deep inside your soaking wet pussy,"

Tim cried out, the feeling of my walls dragging against his cock, of my hips thrusting into his, making him pant and he lifted his hips, giving me the opportunity to have him deeper inside me. Tim's words spurred me on and I did as he said and fucked him harder than ever, the delicious pain from his massive cock causing my breath to catch in my throat. My hands were on his shoulders for balance and my fingers were digging into his skin. It was bound to bruise. Tim's hands were on my pistoning hips, pulling me further onto his cock each time. I was so close. My rhythm faltered as I climaxed with a loud moan of satisfaction.

"Yes! Yes! Fuuuck yes!"

Tim cried as he arched his back and shot his load inside me, his hips thrusting gently, emptying himself completely. Tim cupped my face in his hands and kissed me with such passion, I choked up. Gazing into my face, Tim smiled and kissed away my tears, peppering my face with them, causing me to giggle. He held me to him, stroking my hair.

"Baby I love you. So much,"

he whispered. I told him I love him too. With a reluctant sigh, he said,

"We'd better get dressed before they get back,"

Kissing him once more, I got out of Tim's lap and found my underwear and dress and redressed. Tim had done up his shirt buttons and allowed me to do his tie in a Windsor knot. I did up his pants and buckle and then helped him put his cardigan back on. Doing up the last button, I smoothed down his hair, my hand lingering on his cheek. I kissed him again. His sweet lips were like a drug, I couldn't ever have enough of them. 

 

Tim sat me in his lap, his arm supporting my back, his other hand on my knee, thumb rubbing absent-mindedly. 

"Are you hungry?" 

Tim asked me,

"Yeah,"

I replied,

"I think we've worked up quite an appetite,"

I giggled and Tim kissed me gently, smiling at me. 

"Ok, I'll just pop down to the deli and grab us a bite,"

I said. Just then, we heard the cast and crew arrive back. The small group poured in through the open door, excited chatter greeting Tim and I. I stood up and Tim patted my butt affectionately. I saw Laverne come through the door holding a paper bag. Leftovers, I assumed. She reached me and handed me the bag.

"I thought you guys may be hungry,"

she winked at me. I thanked her and she smiled knowingly, before catching up to the director. 

 

I looked in the bag. It wasn't leftovers. She had bought us sandwiches.

"Looks like someone noticed how I was feeling,"

I said to Tim as I pulled a chair up next to him and we began to devour the sandwiches. He winked at me, taking a bite. 

"Don't start that again,"

I sighed, digging in to my lunch.

"Start what?!"

Tim said in feigned innocence.

"You know what, Daddy,"

you whispered the last word and Tim let out a tiny dirty laugh for your benefit.

"I love you so much,"

you told him.


End file.
